


Just you (Love you)

by imaloser74



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cum Eating, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise, bottom new, just gonna warn you, juyeon is wonderful wow, new is so adorable and needy, thank you sunwoo for entertaining eric so this could go down, top juyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaloser74/pseuds/imaloser74
Summary: The world deserves more New/Juyeon tbhI hope this is the smut fic everyone needed





	Just you (Love you)

Chanhee slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his cries as Juyeon curled his fingers inside him.  
“Good boy.” Juyeon praised, making Chanhee whimper. His eyes fluttered closed and he rocked his hips further onto the digits.  
“So needy.” Juyeon muttered to himself in awe. Chanhee was only stretched around two of his fingers so far yet he already looked so wrecked. The younger boy was in heaven, Juyeon knew just where to prod at the most and always had Chanhee a moaning mess in no time. Recently, due to their schedule, they hadn’t been able to be alone for extended periods of time. Which meant all they could fit in were rushed kisses and cuddles before they passed out from exhaustion. Now that they had time, thanks to Sunwoo for taking Eric for the night, Juyeon was going to make sure Chanhee felt amazing.  
Juyeon added another lube covered finger and watched as Chanhee mewled.  
“Do you think you’re ready for more?” Juyeon asked.  
“Mmm.” Chanhee moaned. “Just a little bit longer.” He reached down and placed a hand on Juyeon’s wrist, keeping him there and sighed.  
Juyeon smirked, curling his fingers and making Chanhee push his head back into the pillow. “You’re too good at this.” He gasped.  
Juyeon chuckled, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets. Chanhee lay there panting, eyes flitting up to watch his partner.  
Juyeon leaned over Chanhee, holding his chin and pressing their lips together. Chanhee moaned and let Juyeon take control of the kiss as he ran his hands down Juyeon’s chest. He carefully wrapped a hand around Juyeon’s member, making the older groan into the kiss and pull away.  
Wordlessly he reached out for the lube, squirting some on his hand and pumping his dick a few times to cover it.  
Chanhee licked his lips, eager to feel Juyeon again.  
“Get up.” Juyeon directed, moving to lay in the spot Chanhee was once in. He motioned Chanhee to straddle him and put his hands on the other’s thighs. They were in Chanhee’s bed, the top bunk, so he had to lean over Juyeon to fit.  
“Juyeon?” Chanhee murmured, interlocking their hands.  
“Yes baby?” He answered.  
Chanhee sighed, visibly relaxed. “Nothing, I just wanted to hear you.”  
Juyeon smiled, bringing Chanhee’s left hand close and kissing the tattoo on his pinky. “You’re adorable you know that right?”  
Chanhee blushed, shaking his head and looking down, which only made him blush more.  
“You ready?” Juyeon asked sweetly.  
Chanhee hummed, lifting himself onto his knees and positioning himself over Juyeon.  
Chanhee gasped as Juyeon gripped his hips tight, lowering him gently onto his dick. 

Chanhee wiggled on Juyeon, trying to adjust to the intrusion.  
“You alright?” Juyeon breathed. 

“Ya, just go slow, I need to be able to walk later.” Chanhee replied, eyes falling closed and mouth falling open as Juyeon thrusted up a bit. 

“It’s that good huh?” Juyeon laughed.

Chanhee playfully hit him, “Shut up.”  
He ground down in retaliation, giggling when Juyeon gasped. 

The mood quickly became serious again and Chanhee leaned down to kiss the other. He placed his hands on Juyeon’s chest to steady himself as he started to move. 

Juyeon moaned into the kiss, a hand coming up from Chanhee’s hip to rub at his waist.  
“So good.” Juyeon praised as the kiss broke. “You’re so good for me.”  
Chanhee whined, loving the praises.  
Juyeon started thrusting again, knowing he found Chanhee’s sweet spot when he cried out and arched his back.  
“Shh baby we have to be quiet.” Juyeon cooed.  
Chanhee nodded, face flushed and eyes teary.  
Juyeon pulled out, running a hand through Chanhee’s hair and switching their positions.  
Chanhee threw his head back on the pillow as Juyeon pushed back in, loving the new angle.  
“Juyeon- ah please.” Chanhee moaned.  
“Please what?” Juyeon asked.  
“Kiss me.” He begged.  
Juyeon ran his hands up to cup the younger’s cheeks, leaning down to kiss him. Chanhee eagerly kissed back, sighing into his mouth.  
“You’re always so sensitive baby,” Juyeon said once he pulled back. “It’s ok, I’m right here.”  
Chanhee nodded. “I love you.” He whimpered out.  
“I love you too baby.” Juyeon smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips again.  
Chanhee deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Juyeon.  
He broke away for a second. “I’m close.” He breathed as Juyeon thrust into him at a harder pace. Juyeon just went back to kissing him roughly, leaving Chanhee’s lips red and swollen. Soon Chanhee’s moans became louder and higher in pitch as he got closer to finishing.  
Juyeon reached down to push Chanhee’s legs open a little more, grabbing his waist for leverage. Chanhee let out a sob, muffled by the kiss. Tears started rolling down his face as Juyeon repeatedly hit his sweet spot.  
Juyeon broke the kiss to start down Chanhee’s jawline and neck, leaving a few hickies.  
“Juyeon.” Chanhee whimpered out. His eyes were closed and he was clutching Juyeon’s arms like his life depended on it.  
“I got you baby.” Juyeon replied, nipping at Chanhee’s chest and sensitive nipples while stroking him off.  
Chanhee came with a choked out gasp followed by a moan, bucking up and pressing himself closer to Juyeon, his cum landing on their stomachs.  
Juyeon pulled out, quickly jacking himself off, and came with a growl onto Chanhee.  
Chanhee sighed happily, coming down from his high and reaching down to smear their cum together. He brought his hand back and stuck two of the fingers in his mouth, sucking on them and moaning.  
“Jesus christ Chanhee.” Juyeon breathed.  
Chanhee giggled, moving to lay in front of Juyeon. He leaned in with a playful smirk and licked a bead of cum off the head of Juyeon’s dick.  
Juyeon groaned. “If you keep this up we won’t be getting any sleep.”  
Chanhee giggled again and winked, rolling to his back again. “Can we cuddle now?”  
Juyeon smiled and nodded. “We just have to clean you up first. I’ll be right back.”  
He climbed down the bed, pulling on his underwear that was on the floor and left to get a washcloth. Chanhee pouted, already missing his boyfriend’s warmth. He looked down, noticing he had gotten cum on the sheet. He bunched it up, throwing it in a pile on the floor and waited for Juyeon to return so he could get comfy again.  
Juyeon walked in a few moments later with a washcloth and towel. “Baby, do you want me to bring anything else up?”  
Chanhee nodded, “Yeah, my underwear and another blanket please.”  
Juyeon’s eyes fell to the sheet bundled up on the floor and nodded solemnly, yet another blanket lost to their misbehaviors.  
He climbed up the ladder with their things and wiped the cum off of Chanhee, drying him with a towel after. While Chanhee pulled on his underwear, Juyeon threw the towels down onto the sheet, telling himself he’d wash them in the morning.  
Chanhee laid down, making room for Juyeon to lay next to him. Juyeon wrapped the covers around them and pulled Chanhee to his chest.  
“Goodnight baby.” Juyeon whispered, kissing his shoulder.  
“Night night.” Chanhee yawned, snuggling back into Juyeon and falling asleep.  
Juyeon smiled, looking at his boyfriend one more time before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep as well. 

♡♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> God this took a while but I'm so glad I can share it now. This is only my second The Boyz fic so far but I'll be wrting more so look out for that! Hope you enjoyed ^-^


End file.
